Rottman/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Rottman has two levels of speed he claims, the first being when he has his cyborg self hidden under his cloak. He will purposely keep his speed under warps for his opponents, to make them get into a false scene of security. Once this happens he can be able to release it fully, he has shown to be able to have the speed of an average pirate during his first level of speed, the second he is able to gain an increase to help him to dodge attacks better and lower the risk of getting injured. Strength Rottman has two levels of strength he claims, the first being when he has his cyborg self hidden under his cloak. He will purposely keep his strength under warps for his opponents, to make them get into a false scene of security. Once their guard has been lowered Rottman will release his true strength, which is about on the level of a captain level marine. He is able to fight his own battles, lift some objects such as bigger rocks and objects to throw at people. Combat Skills Rottman is more of a man of intelligences and not fighting, but when forced or he needs to get rid of a pawn he will step in. His combat skills are average, for many pirates he had faced he can face them. His fighting skills are a hand-to-hand he never seems to not want to use a sword. Thinking of them as just a toy for children, Rottman judges a man by his fighting skills. So he battle with his body modifications, he will uses his claws and tail the most for battle. His claws are as sharp as razor blades, which was shown that he was able to cut through a piece of metal as if it was butter. Intelligences Rottman being a member of the Jack-0-Latern division, he is a highly intelligent man. He is able to look at Opponents and their movements to help him figure out thier powers and even their personality. Thus why he claims that he can read people, since he went through body modification his intelligences has increased as well. As well as being a navigator, he has been seen to make several credentialed maps from memory to give to the captain. Rottman however, can get himself into some trouble with his intelligences. This was shown when he had boasted that he read an opponent and it go them angry, thus Rottman had to fight him. Body Modifications Although many don't know of these powers, but Rottman man is a cyborg. Thus why wears a long black cloak covering his body. He had gone through several body modifications, by Vegapunk. When removes his cloak it will be very clear, his arms and most of his body have changed. He has very long skeleton like arms and long nails which are his main weapon. Half of his face is also covered in this white armor. Finally on his back he has a scorpion like tail which he can use for battle. His body modifications have given him greater strength, speed and other increases of attributes. Because of what Vegapunk did to Rottman he is able to shot a yellow energy beam from his fingers and mouth, like many pacifista units do. Haki Even though most of his body is a cyborg he is still able to use haki, he can increase his senses. The best one he can increase is his own sight, whenever he is fighting others hell will analyze every movement and technique and opponent will use by his sight. He can increase his own durability as well, considering that his cyborg limbs and parts are considerable strong thanks to his haki that he puts through it. However, Rottman doesn't have Haoshu haki at his us and doesn't really seem to care about it to begin with. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages